


Kiss In The Doors

by Magictodo



Category: Gerard Butler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magictodo/pseuds/Magictodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a well known actress on Broadway but unlucky in love.  Until one day she meets her favorite actor backstage, bringing new and exciting parts to her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In The Doors

The curtain came down, another night done. Eight show of the week of Perfect Lilly, the music Chris starred in and she couldn't wait to get home. It wasn't that she didn't love her job, it was a dream come true to be starring in a Broadway musical, but sometimes these long weeks made her exhausted. She was glad tomorrow was a day off. Walking to her dressing room she wanted nothing more than to get out of her costume, take a quick shower, change, and go home. Tomorrow, she was sleeping in. A knock on her door made her quickly get her shirt on. "Come in, it's open," she called out.

"Chris, glad I caught you before you left," the stage door manager walked in. "We have an actor out here who would like to see you before he leaves."

"Is it another Broadway actor?" Chris was surprised any actor would come to see her specifically, thought they always had celebrities visiting on a daily basis.

"Actually it's a movie actor. And well he asked to meet with you when he came backstage."

Who could it be? Chris wanted to get home and get some sleep, but she followed the stage manager out into the hall and she couldn't believe her eyes, her favorite movie actor was standing right there. This can't be who he was talking about who wanted to meet me. The stage manager turned around. "Chris, this is Gerard. Gerard, this is the star herself, Chris."

"It's...it's nice to meet you," Chris said quietly. Why am I being so shy? I'm an actress on stage, I shouldn't be shy!

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Gerard said, his accent making Chris's heart melt. "I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"I think I'll leave the two of you alone to talk and make sure the other guests have left. Chris, I'm sure you'll show Gerard the way out."

"Yes, of course," Chris said. Great, now she was alone with her favorite actor and acting like a complete idiot. "So um...how did you enjoy the show?" Smooth. Real smooth. What else is he going to say, that he hated it?

"It was very good. But my eyes were on you the whole time. I've been hoping to get a ticket to one of your shows and now I finally did. I've heard nothing but great things about you and I had to check it out for myself. And I must say, my friends were right about this show. It was amazing."

"Thank you very much. Umm...would you like a tour of backstage?" Chris didn't know what else to do or say. Had she been prepared, this would've gone much better.

"I would like that very much." Chris took Gerard around on a tour, showing him all the rooms and the stage. She realized they were most likely the last two left in the theater and that the stage door manager was probably waiting for them to leave so he could lock up. She also noticed that Gerard kept looking at her instead of what she was trying to show him. Blushing, she tried not to let him know that she noticed.

"Well that concludes this tour," Chris said when they reached her dressing room. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Do you think it would be possible for us to get a selfie?" He asked.

"How could I refuse an offer like that?" She smiled as Gerard got his phone out and took a picture. "Here type in your phone number so I can send you the pic," he handed her his phone.

Chris couldn't believe it as she typed in her number on his phone. Her favorite actor was asking for her number. Don't think anything into it. He probably only wants it to send you the pic. You know how he's a ladies' man. It doesn't mean anything. "Well I'm really glad you came and stopped by today," she said walking him to the stage door. "It was a pleasant surprise."

"Well I was hoping I could see you again some other time," he said as Chris opened the door.

"Really?" Chris was taken by surprise for a second time.

"Did you really think I only asked for your number to send you the picture?" He laughed. "I was going to use it to ask you out on a date. I mean that is if you're available."

"Yes!" Chris answered a little too quickly. "I mean I am available to go out. Just let me know when is a good time for you and we can work out our schedules."

Gerard leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Great, I'll be getting in touch with you real soon then," he smiled before leaving. Chris turned and saw the stage manager waiting for her so he could lock up once she left.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"I had a feeling," he laughed. "But he did want to meet you and I guess he had a crush on your or something. He's really famous you know."

"Yes of course I know because he's my favorite actor," Chris turned red.

"That I didn't know. Now I"m really glad I let him come in and meet you," he smiled. "And look at what it came down to, he's going to be asking you out on a date. And you can say I brought the two of you together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the future chapters please let me know. I love to cater to the readers and give them what they want to see.


End file.
